Kyle Freneti (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
|strength1= |strength2= |strength3= |speed1= |speed2= |endure1= |endure2= |endure3= |agility1= |agility2= |agility3= |agility4= |projection1= |fighting1= |fighting2= |fighting3= }} }} Kyle Robert Freneti / Meerkat is a superhero and member of the Sodality of Gerosha in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics, and a character in the Cataclysmic Gerosha series Sodality. He is a Leaper like Jackrabbit, bearing the ability to jump several stories at a time. He is also the husband of Charlotte "the Mukade" Yamamura, having rescued her after she found herself embroiled in the heat of war along the border of Louisiana to be with him. Before appearing in Sodality, he was to feature in Ciem 3 and Ciem: Condemnation. He returns in Sodality: Battle for Metheel as one of the early protagonists battling to protect Louisiana. Character bio Early life Kyle was born in 1996 to Michael Freneti and his girlfriend Gina Winston in Baton Rouge. His early life consisted of his father avoiding Phexos like the plague. In fact, Michael had a tendency to claim that they "did something to us," without explaining to Kyle what that meant. He would often refer to them as "the Rumpelstiltskins" to rub in that they were out to collect him - or Kyle. When Kyle turned 11, he decided to start working as an apprentice to an alligator hunter named Bobby Sorghal. Gina left Michael to pursue a wealthy local man who was not an alcoholic. Therefore, Kyle looked at his apprenticeship as a way to get away from all the drama at home. Becoming the Meerkat Eventually, Kyle moved to New Orleans to try to find work. He found a job as a security guard for a storage center. However, he also discovered how high he could jump when he foiled a murder attempt that was about to go on somewhere on the property at night. The villains tried to flee, but a really-high-jumping Kyle was able to catch up to them and subdue them. He soon checked their IDs to see why they were so ruthless when pushing other pedestrians out of their way as they attempted to flee: they were Gleeful-N-Young affiliates with ties to a taken-down Sleet Mountain bottling plant. Storage center assassinations were a common practice for that crowd. Kyle returned after subduing the fleeing would-be killers and making them easy for police to find. He manages to free the captives from their ropes. However, his heroics meant he left the grounds. Therefore, he was fired from his job. As he searched for another job, a date pointed out to him that he looked "kind of like a meerkat" when he stood up alert. His Good Samaritan antics around town, utilizing his jumping ability, increased from then-on. He was soon known all over town as Kyle "the Meerkat." Moving to Slidell Kyle's limited education outside of alligator hunting led to him being turned away for most jobs, even when he exercised more common sense on the job than a lot of his colleagues who had far superior educational backgrounds. Repeatedly being rejected in New Orleans for work led to him eventually moving to Slidell. He took shelter in the swamps there, and even built his own house. He began alligator hunting as a way to make money, so that he could pay his bills. He also became a "prepper," anticipating that the country was on the brink of collapse. His predictions became true when Affadidah's regime took over a quarter of the United States and renamed it "Ameristan." The Meerkat was soon literally jumping into action to protect his friends and neighbors from invading Ameristani forces. He discovers a Japanese exchange student who is trapped amidst the chaos. The woman, Charlotte Yamamura, has an interesting history of her own. It only takes about a year of adventures together before the pair decide to marry. Kyle immediately takes Charlotte back to his swamp to begin starting a family. She uses here more-educated background to assist him in catching up on what he was missing out on earlier in life. ''Sodality'' prepares to make breakfast while Kyle is lost in thought. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Main article: Sodality (series) After protecting several other friends and neighbors several times, Kyle and Charlotte get word that the thief Cupric that had been causing them so much trouble has surfaced in Texas. They team up with the Sodality to defeat him, but nearly run afoul of Botan the Plant-Man. They are able to sort their differences and send Botan on his way. However, they soon learn that Milp has is in Texas. They also learn that a "Sodality of Gerosha" is there fighting the menace. They head to Texas to join the Sodality, given Charlotte's past experience with Kimiyato. They later help Ciem, Earwig, Botan the Plant-Man, and Jackrabbit to defeat Musaran and rescue Emeraldon and the Sapphire King. Doing so results in ruining Duke Arfaas' plans to take over Houston. The couple later helps the Sodality take out Captain Aardwulf, and even assists with defeating Judge Terry Beliah and the Phaletori's invasion of True Centhuen soldiers. Their adventures also allow Kyle and Charlotte to become aware of Extirpon, Gray Champion, Navyrope, Pilltar, and others. After their main tenure finishes with the defeat of Beliah, Kyle returns with Charlotte to their home in the swamp. They give birth to Ron Freneti shortly thereafter. Kyle lets it be known he is eager to rejoin the Sodality if ever they should be required to join forces again. ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel Kyle and Charlotte are celebrating a re-dedication of New Orleans after it is rebuilt in the wake of frequent Ameristani invasions. However, the ceremony is interrupted by the arrival of King Morzhuk's forces. Kyle and Charlotte begin fighting off those forces. When Milp II is defeated by Mukade, Meerkat notices the full extent of the invasion. He gets in touch with Lex and SCALLOP to unite the Sodality. But communications immediately come under attack. He continues fighting until Ciem and Emeraldon arrive. He manages to fight off Cupric all the while. Before too long, the Elites learn what Jack Mercreek discovered for himself apart from them: that the entire raid was a ruse to keep the Elites distracted. The Legends were Morzhuk's real targets, and his forces make off with them. Meerkat later joins the other Elites in heading to Metheel with Desulon's help, so the Legends and rebellion can finally put an end to Morzhuk's rule. Kyle is sent back to Louisiana with Charlotte after everything is said and done, where the two of them become cautiously optimistic about starting their lives over. Personality and Charlotte fishing. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Kyle has a very laid-back attitude about most things, similar to another Leaper. However, he also has a very strong sense of morals not commonly seen in Leapers. When Jack was running around and breaking hearts all over Apacheland, Kyle was very cautious about how he treated his dates. He remained upright and chaste right up until he married Charlotte. Kyle is also willing to put himself in danger to do what he feels is the right thing. He knew that chasing down the Sleet Mountain-affiliated goons could cost him his job, but didn't see it as right to let them get away when they were about to murder someone. He also shows incredible bravery as part of the Sodality. His flexibility and jumping power are about his only power set, meaning he is still vulnerable to bullets and virtually any other concern that anyone else would have. He has very little to no healing factor beyond normal human biological healing rates. However, he doesn't seem to let the fact that he is far less durable than his teammates interfere with him doing the right thing. He is surprisingly very dry for someone living in the Louisiana swamps also. His father's alcoholism led to him rejecting alcohol at an early age. Kyle often made it his goal to prove he could be a better human being than his parents were. Kyle also has had issue with finding a church that he fully felt he could trust. He did, however, keep a Bible handy at home to double-check the claims of any preacher he encountered, either at a church or on TV. One very important feature about Kyle is his preference to keep things simple and lead a simple life. He finds Charlotte's origins and Japanese sophistication an amusing contrast from his "down-home" happy living. Fishing and subsistence gardening are activities Kyle is very partial to. battle for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Development • ]] Kyle was first developed as a way to include a Gerosha universe counterpart to Gambit, although it didn't take long for the character to deviate considerably from that template. He was given the name "Meerkat" due to the fact that he was originally going to have a lot more body hair than his eventual Cataclysmic Gerosha form. His brightly-colored hair and body hair, along with his body shape beckoned the imagery of a meerkat. He was also given a calm temperament to resemble the personality of Timon. Of all the Sodality of Gerosha elite founding members, Kyle is one who has had some of the least overall character development. The first mention of him was in planning notes for the 2009 canceled Classic Gerosha version of Ciem 3. An almost entirely unaltered version of Kyle and his story of how he meets Charlotte was then directly transplanted into the Comprehensive Gerosha canceled novel Ciem: Condemnation. His entire life story was altered for Cataclysmic Gerosha and Sodality, into its present form. The general outfit that Kyle wears is meant to convey someone who is easygoing, under-educated, and not very formal. In spite of his lack of education and slacker attitude about dress, he has shown himself to at times be wiser, more virtuous, and more common sense-prone than his more-schooled associates. See also * Kyle's SDCPM file * Mukade (comics) * Ciem 3 * Ciem: Condemnation * Sodality * Sodality: Battle for Metheel External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Abolition characters Category: Sodality Elite Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category:Characters